This time it's not a one more time, this time is forever
by SaralieHale-Brandon
Summary: blue eyes meet steely gray eyes, this is so familiar, I swear I've seen that person before. She's distant, she's cold, she's mysterious and I want to find out why I feel like I know her? Dr. Cameron is known for her compassion, her honesty and wanting to fix who's broken. Thirteen is a reckless, self-destructive, and very mysterious doctor who was recently hired by House.
1. Chapter 1: The same dream

**A/N :Sorry this isn't exactly a new post, but I did some revising, and editing. Hope this is better than the first one, thank you for the comments, siege98, and razmataz13drums, you have no idea how much your comments mean to me :)**

* * *

~Dream~

As the sunlight kisses my skin, I feel the most intense warmth around me, the gentle summer breeze blowing my blonde hair around. I know this warmth, it isn't the sun. This feeling, it's love. I hear a giggle before everything goes black. I feel the goosebumps covering my skin caused by the warmth against my body, and I can't help but smile into the darkness.

-"Guess who?" said the person that brought me into this delightful darkness. That voice, I know that voice, sweet and soft, and happy, I can hear the smile in that voice; but I can't remember who does it belong to. One more giggle, "aw, come on Ally, you're hurting my feelings," I can feel it, I love this person so much, but I can't say, think, their name. "Do I really mean that little to you?" I can hear the pout in the voice. I can feel their breath against my ear as they whisper "say my name, and I promise to make you the happiest you'll ever be," the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I know what that means. Flashes of tangled bodies, covered by a thin sheet of sweat, panting, whispers of love, come to my mind and a knot begins tying itself on my stomach in anticipation.

-"Boo-" I begin to whisper out and a pair of lips crash against my own and the word turns into a moan. My eyes aren't covered anymore but I can't will them to open; the warmth intensifies and it feels like fire running through my veins. Warm lips and a scorching tongue invade my mouth, another moan escapes my mouth and suddenly fingers are running down my back, up and down in a delicious motion; good enough to drive me mad, incoherent. I can barely form a sentence, this is heaven.

Another giggle "Ally, breathe, or you're going to pass out again," the fire in my veins is gone, but the warmth is still there. "God, you're so weird, why are you smiling like that?" and now I know I can open my eyes. Green, the greenest eyes I've ever seen. That look, I know that look, the happiness glows through those green orbs.

-"Out of all the girls I could date, I had to pick the weirdest, you're lucky you're so cute," my eyes shift to a perfect set of soft, full, thin reddish-pink set of lips. I can't help but lick my own. I feel a force crash into me, and I'm falling backwards to the ground. I open my eyes and see more green, GOD that impossible green. "I love you Ally," the person whispers. "I love you too Boo-,"

That's when I wake up, my alarm blurting that annoying beeping sound and I throw the clock across the room. I groan as I fall back onto the mattress, this is the fifth night in a row I've had that dream this week. I sigh, and get out of bed, as the head of the ER at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital I have to be there earlier, and by that I mean at this ungodly hour, I look at the time on my cell phone 4:03 am. I go into the shower and let the hot water calm my tense muscles, the heat of the water reminds me of my dream, "who the hell is Boo?" I ask myself not knowing the answer, I don't know any boo's... I keep thinking about that dream, as I lather my hair, it had been awhile since the last time I saw my naturally blonde hair. I finish up and as I'm done getting ready I realize I'm late. "Crap, crap, crap," is all I can think of as I run out the door and into my car.

As I drive to work, I remember I hadn't even had coffee, "ugh, today is going to suck," I say as I park on my spot. As I walk into the hospital a couple of nurses wave their hellos, like usual I smile my hellos to them. After a couple of hours working on charts I hear the clicking of heels, I recognize that stepping pattern. "Dr. Cameron?"


	2. Chapter 2: Flashes of impossible green

**A/N: Like I said, this is just an revised version of the old chapter, I will be loading a new chapter later tonight when I'm done with the chapter and have it revised and I'm satisfied with it, like I am with this last two ones. Again, thank you for the comments :)**

* * *

~Flashes of impossible green~

-"Dr. Cameron?"

I turn around and come to face with the Dean of Medicine and hospital administrator. "Yes, Dr. Cuddy?" I asked with my usual smile, as I brush away a strand of blonde hair from my face, and place it behind my right ear.

-" I thought we had agreed on you taking the week off," she said with a stern look on her face. "What are you doing here, Allison?" she said with an amused look on her face.

I blush, "I forgot," I declare, "Please don't sent me back; besides you told me to, you didn't give me a choice. I have absolutely nothing to do, I'll go crazy," I begged her. She chuckles, and nods and turns to walk away, but before she looks over her shoulder and tells me to leave three hours earlier than the usual. I sigh, and with a soft smile I go back to the charts.

After going through what feels like dozens of charts I finally decide to go to the doctor's lounge and get me a coffee. As I entered I saw someone laying, sprawled actually, on the bigger couch of the lounge, pillow over their face, and dark mahogany flowing hair falling down the arm of the couch. I head over to the coffee machine and wait. The room is filled with the aromatic scent of coffee, and I hear a small groan from the couch, I look towards the couch but there's only an arm adjusting the pillow over the face again. I sit down by a window across from the big couch, looking out into the sunny winter day.

-"It's too early," I hear a soft, groggy,familiar feminine voice say, and as I turn to look at the clock above the door across from the room, it said 8:45 am, my eyes lowered to see the person that just spoke, I met a pair of emerald green eyes,a flash of impossibly green eyes come to mind, my eyes instantly flicker to the lips, same soft looking, thin yet full reddish-pink lips, we lock into a staring contest for what feels like forever, and suddenly.

-"THIRTEEN!? we've been looking for you for an hour! Come on before House gets here," said a middle eastern looking man.

-" What are you talking about Kutner? House doesn't get here until 11am," the gorgeous woman says exasperated as her emerald green eyes turn into this steely gray gaze as she moves her head to look at this Kutner person. I look away and I feel a blush covering my face. As I turn to keep looking outside, I hear a chuckle and then both of the people leave the lounge. An eery feeling invaded my body, I've swear I know those eyes, sure they are very similar to the ones from my dream, but maybe it's just because I've seen this Thirteen person around the hospital since House hired his new team, she's the "new" me. Yeah, that has to be it, but somehow I can't shake the strange feeling of knowing this person, a familiarity coming from her. Who is this Thirteen person?


	3. Chapter 3: My boo

**A/N: And here is the chapter I promised. :)**

* * *

~My Boo~

After I went back to the ER and had a rare uneventful day, at 2pm I heard the rhythmic click of Dr. Cuddy's heels against the linoleum floor, without even around and away from my charts I said: "I know, I know, I'm going," and with that I grabbed my charts and walked away, toward the direction of my office to drop the charts. As I was ready to leave the hospital one of the bleeding patients managed to cover my pink scrubs with blood. After I and two of the nurses managed to get the distressed 14 year old boy and got him stitched and cleaned up, I headed to the change room to change out of the bloody scrubs.

As I reached my locker and started to pull out my clean clothes, I noticed that the showers were running and the sound of whimpers were coming from that direction; concerned I leave my clothes in the locker and head towards the showers. What I saw was something I never expected. The beautiful, stoic, and mysterious 'Thirteen' with tears running down her face, her eyes scrunched up. Her face was unhealthily pale, and her lip quivering as small whimpers escaped her lips. A piece of paper wrinkled in between her left hand as she held onto the counter in front of the bathroom stalls, as if it were her lifeline. Her hand shaking and her knuckles were white.

-" Are you okay...?" I struggled to remember her real name, "...Dr. Thirteen?" I asked lamely. Her eyes snapped open, her steely gray gaze, that usually held mirth completely absent. Her eyes, a dark gray/blue, held so much pain and fear. She tried to keep in the sob that threatened to escape her throat, and as soon as the sound escaped her mouth she collapsed into the floor, in a sobbing mess. I ran to her, and held her in my arms. It was strange, she felt so right in my arms.

-" It's okay. It's be alright," I said as I petted the beautiful woman's hair," I ran my fingers through her hair as I tried to calm her down as she clinged to my collar and bloody scrub, as if for dear life. After a couple of minutes of us like that, she managed to stop her sobbing. We just stayed like that for a couple minutes.

-" Remy," she whispered after a little while.

-" What?" I asked, unsure as to what she said.

-" Remy, my name is Remy, you can call me Remy," she whispered again snuggling into my neck at the end.

-" Oh," was all I managed to say, "I'm allison, are you okay, Remy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her as I pull away from her to see her tear streaked face.

She wipes her tears away, and gives me a sad smile. She then squares her shoulders, her eyes becoming her usual light gray and her face is once again the stoic mask she wears around the hospital. " It's nothing, Dr. Cameron," and with that she stands up and walks away from me, leaving me dumbfounded on the floor of the changing room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this is okay **


	4. Chapter 4: Alone with my dreams

~Alone with just my dreams~

That night I went home, feeling numb. I don't know why, but this numbness consumed my body. It was such a familiar feeling, yet so foreign. It was earlier than my usual time for bed, but I wanted nothing more than to lay down. Exhausted, I dragged my feet around the my empty apartment and finally got to my bed. I sighed, so big and so empty; as I crawled under the blankets.

~ I was back in my childhood bedroom, surrounded by a sea of purple. Suddenly a hand brushed away my blond hair, I sigh happily. "please Ally" I heard a feminine voice whine near me. "nuh-uh" I said looking at the most beautiful girl I ever saw, her brunette hair dancing in the breeze that came through the open window she had just climbed through. Her emerald green eyes shining with mirth, as a teasing smile played on her lips.

-" I thought you wanted my to be the happiest girl in the world for my 16th birthday?" she whined again.

-" Boo, as much as I love you, I can't have sex with you, I'm 18. I can't get in any sort of trouble if I want to go to med school," I said sternly.

-" Is it because I have no boobs?" she huffed. I chuckled and she glared her now bright blue glaze at me "besides, I wouldn't tell a soul, I don't want you to get in trouble either," she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "I just want my first time to be with you, before you leave me in two months."

-" Boo," I sigh her name, but she stops me before I can even say anything else.

-" I love you, you love me, I know... I want my first time to be with someone that loves and cares for me as much as I love and care for them, plus how else would I finalize the corruption of goody-two-shoes Allison Cameron?" she asked with a smirk.

-" God, you are never going to let that go? You asked me something no one had asked me before, something I literally had just decided to accept that day," I huffed.

-" Awwe, I caught the like Ally cat, opening the door of the closet?" she teased.

-" Well, sorry the cutest 14 year old girl, I ever saw came up to me and asked me if I was gay enough to date her, the same day I accepted I was attracted to girls as well as guys," I said with a shrug. Then suddenly she was attacking my lips with hers. I chuckled "how can I possibly say no to that now?" As she pushed me into the bed and continued to kiss my neck and down my collar bone, eventually removing my shirt and gently playing with my breasts.

I moved my leg, so that my knee pressed against her core, and a soft moan escaped her lips and she buckled into me. My hand tangled themselves on her silky brunette locks. She eventually guided my hand down to in between her thighs and her underwear was damp. We kissed, nipped, and licked each other until she insisted in shoving my hand inside her panties, and as soon as I touched her naked flesh. Flashes of lights invade my mind; visions of tangled limbs, glistening naked skin, warms consumes my body and I'm awoken by the strongest orgasm I had experienced in the longest time. I sat up on my bed panting, I checked my alarm clock it was 2:45 am. I groan and got up, grabbed a new pair of underwear as I headed to the bathroom. With a new set of undies, I went back to sleep.


End file.
